1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to zoom lenses, imaging optical apparatuses, and digital devices. For example, the embodiments relate to, of imaging optical systems having variable power, a zoom lens that is optimal for a telephotographing system with a viewing angle (2ω) at a telephoto end of less than 15°. The embodiments also relate to an imaging optical apparatus that is configured to output a picture of a photographing subject captured by the zoom lens and an image sensor in the form of electrical signals, and a digital device with an image input function, such as a digital camera, installed with the imaging optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 08-086962 A, JP 2012-027261 A, and JP 2013-037105 A have been proposed for a telephotographing zoom lens suitable for an imaging optical system.
Recently, demand for compact and lightweight lenses including an interchangeable lens has become stronger with respect to digital single lens reflex cameras, especially in the mirrorless field. Generally, of a zoom lens with a viewing angle at a telephoto end of less than 15°, the entire length tends to be longer. In addition, forcibly shortening the entire length involves increasing of the powers of lens groups, and this could magnify deterioration in performance due to manufacturing error.
The zoom lens described in JP 08-086962 A is not fully responsive to today's demand for compact and lightweight lenses. JP 2012-027261 A and JP 2013-037105 A disclose zoom lenses for a compact design. However, as a result of reduction in size, the powers of first and second groups are increased, which enhances deterioration in performance in case where the lens groups are decentered from the designed conditions.